


Perfect

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Community: mcsheplets, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e11 The Lost Tribe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having Rodney in his arms was perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets #50 Return and Fanfic100 #98 Writer's Choice

As he watched Jackson step towards the Stargate, supported by a couple of medics rotating back to Earth, John wondered when he would be receiving a summons to return to Earth too. O'Neill had a soft spot for Jackson, having spent years teamed with the archaeologist, and John knew how he would feel if O'Neill had returned a certain astrophysicist in a similar state to Jackson. He'd be baying for O'Neill's blood despite the General out-ranking him.

Beside him, Rodney gave a small wiggle of his fingers in a childish kind of wave as Jackson glanced over his shoulder, turning away with a contented hum as soon as Jackson crossed the horizon. John watched Rodney saunter away, his eyes narrowing at the almost happy hop and skip in his step. Pursing his lips in annoyance, he lengthened his stride to catch up because Doctor Meredith Rodney McKay had no reason to be this perky after all the worry he'd put his team through over the past few days. He still had visions of the heavy armored Asgard renegade dragging Rodney's unconscious body out of that laboratory by one arm, refusing to believe Rodney was anything other than stunned if only because it didn't make any sense to take a dead body.

"McKay!"

"Hmm?" Rodney stopped and turned, blue eyes all wide and innocent, and that really was the last straw as far as John was concerned. He reached out and grabbed Rodney by the arm, ignoring his cries of indignation as he dragged him along the corridor and shoved him into the nearest empty laboratory, locking the door behind them.

Rodney rubbed his arm, glaring across at John. "What is it with you military types and the heavy handling? That's going to bruise."

John sauntered towards him, enjoying the way Rodney's narrowed eyes began to widen once more, this time with a trace of fear, his lips parting into a soft 'O'. He backed up a couple of steps before obviously deciding he wasn't going to be intimidated by John, squaring his broad shoulders and lifting his chin in defiance.

The kiss took both of them by surprise because John had meant only to push into Rodney's personal space, to push up against his chest in some macho posturing. He hadn't intended to lean in further and kiss the defiant lips. John pulled back, licking his lower lip to capture the taste of Rodney, to confirm that it truly had happened and that he had kissed his best friend.

He'd kissed his best friend. John stumbled back a pace. He'd kissed his MALE best friend.

Two hands hooking into the front of his t-shirt prevented him from taking yet another step back.

"Oh no you don't, Sheppard," Rodney whispered harshly before dragging John into another kiss, hard and determined, identical to the one Rodney had bestowed upon Carson all those months ago but, this time, it was Rodney in control and not Cadman. This time it was Rodney making the demands, and John buckled willingly, letting the kiss deepen, reeling back a step when they finally surfaced for air.

The flippant yet innocent look was gone now, replaced by bright eyes darkened in lust and hair all mussed up from where John had unconsciously grabbed at Rodney's head to hold onto the kiss for longer.

John licked his lips again, stunned by the depth of passion in the kiss. "That was..."

Rodney narrowed his eyes. "If you say interesting, I'll make sure you don't have heat for a month."

John blinked away the mental stupor; he grinned and leaned in again, catching the corner of Rodney's mouth in a soft kiss. "I was going to say...perfect," he murmured. As he deepened the kiss, the remnants of his fear melted away. For a while he thought he had lost Rodney but here he was now, safe in John's arms, returned to him warm and vibrant and alive...until the next time someone tried to snatch him away.

As his hands stroked down the broad back to the firm curve of Rodney's ass, he wondered if they could modify a Wraith tracking device so he'd never lose Rodney again.

END


End file.
